l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shumai
Ashinagabachi Ichiro became Tsuruchi Ichiro after the Wasp Clan joined the Mantis Clan. He was the second Tsuruchi Daimyo, and following his retirement he took the name Shumai and ran the Temple of Kaze-no-Kami. Kyuden Ashinagabachi's Caretaker Idealistic Ichiro was an idealistic young man who swore an oath of fealty to Kyuden Ashinagabachi itself, in front of Tsuruchi and Mukami. Ichiro served as a Wasp Bounty Hunter for a few years, but in time he became the caretaker of the castle during Tsuruchi's frequent absences. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 60 Miya Yumi In 1126 Ashinagabachi Ichiro was the majordomo of Kyuden Ashinagabachi while the Wasp Clan Champion Tsuruchi was away. Time of the Void, p. 25 He aided Miya Yumi alongside Sanzo and Koan on an adventure during the Clan War, uncovering the treachery of her cousin the Miya Daimyo Miya Satoshi. A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Yumi was searching the Kenshin's Helm, a cursed nemuranai, and Ichiro was commanded by Tsuruchi to guide Yumi and her friends to the Traitor's Grove. There, in 1127, Yumi questioned Bayushi Tesaguri, whose spirit was trapped in the grove. After completing their business in the Grove, Yumi left for the Phoenix lands, expecting to cross Beiden Pass undetected, as she believed there were enemies looking for her. Ichiro had left the party, but returned to them before they moved through the pass. The Helm was hidden within the Phoenix lands, in the possession of one of the greater spawn of Uragirimono, another of the humans cursed by the nemuranai. Time of the Void, pp. 26-27 Tesaguri had told it was hidden at Doro Owari Mura, and that Yogo Junzo was seeking it. Time of the Void, p. 46 The nemuranai had been hid in a cave by Shosuro Hametsu alongside the 11th Black Scroll, the Doom of Fu Leng, but both items had been stolen by Uragirimono. Time of the Void, p. 48 Upon the conclusion of the Clan War, duty separated them, and they never married as they had wished. Daimyo In 1133 Ichiro was selected as Tsuruchi Daimyo After the retirement of Tsuruchi, who had been almost crippled from a wound in the War Against Shadow. Ichiro abandoned his vow for a greater one, the newly founded Tsuruchi family. As Miya Yumi had become the Imperial Herald, Ichiro forgot her and took a wife to ensure the continuance of the Tsuruchi name. Despite he never loved his wife, Ichiro was truly devastated when she died during the childbirth of his only son. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 59-60 War of Spirits During the War of Spirits Ichiro led several Tsuruchi Bounty Hunters after those who betrayed the Empire by siding with the spirits. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 9 Schism Ichiro was never happy with the merging of the Wasp with the Mantis Clan, however he supported it due to Tsuruchi's pledge to Yoritomo. After the death of Yoritomo, Ichiro grew fond of Yoritomo Aramasu as he thought he was taking the Mantis down the path that Yoritomo wanted them to follow. Ichiro and his followers wore scarves of yellow and black around his left arm, the colors of the now-defunct Wasp Clan. While the time passed the new generations of the Tsuruchi were more willing to follow the code of Bushido over the code of Tsuruchi, affecting the behaviour between Tsuruchi brethren. A heated discussion between Ichiro and Tsuruchi Nobumoto, who did not bear the colors of the long dead Minor Clan, ended with Nobumoto being exiled from Kyuden Ashinagabachi. Stray Arrow, by Rich Wulf Ichiro hoped his son Tsuruchi Hiro could unite the Tsuruchi once and for all. Tsuruchi Technique (Diamond flavor) Bloodspeaker Plot While on patrol, Hiro had found a shugenja woman stumbling out near the Tsuruchi's Test, who were along two guardsmen. She introduced herself as Suguru, and presented Ichiro a scroll detailing an intricate Bloodspeaker plot to infiltrate the Tsuruchi and replace the Tsuruchi Daimyo with some sort of replica. One of the guardsmen revealed himself as a Maho-tsukai and began to cast maho spells against Ichiro and his son. Suguru saved their lifes with her air magic, until an Ichiro's personal guard beheaded the guard-turned-bloodspeaker. Ichiro granted her fealty to the Tsuruchi and founded the secret Suguru family, with the task of rooting out corruption in the magistrates of the Empire. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 63-64 Yoritomo Kitao With the death of Aramasu and the rise of Yoritomo Kitao, Ichiro became deeply worried that she would turn the Mantis into a clan of cutthroats. When Yoritomo Kumiko was revealed to the Mantis, the true heir to Yoritomo, Ichiro readily put his faith behind her as he felt she contained many of the greatest attributes of her father. This led to some rivalry between members of the Tsuruchi who supported Kitao and her more ruthless ways and those that wholly supported Kumiko. A Tsuruchi killed a Tsuruchi: Mantis Civil War Began In 1159 Ichiro met again Nobumoto, who came to Kyuden Ashinagabachi to warn Ichiro about a ploy of his Mantis Clan Champion, Kitao, against him. She had sent Yoritomo Naizen to see Tsuruchi Yutaka, to confirm the promise Yutaka received before from Kitao: he would became the Tsuruchi Daimyo if Yutaka could deliver the corpse of Kumiko. Yutaka told Naizen he had the location of Kitao and would send his followers to kill her. Ichiro rescinded the exile of Nobumoto and send him alongside with other five Tsuruchi, being Tsuruchi Heishiro and Tsuruchi Terao between them. Nobumoto avoided the plot against Kumiko, but Terao had to kill his cousin Yutaka in the rift when the life of Fusako was threatened. Ichiro regreted a Tsuruchi had killed a Tsuruchi. Arrows from the Woods (Heaven and Earth flavor) This event was considered the begin of the open Mantis Civil War. Four Winds, p. 53 In 1160 Ichiro pondered the current situation with his guests Miya Hatori and Fuzake Sekkou, who were investigating Kumiko's claim that she was the daughter of Yoritomo and Moshi Wakiza. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 51-52 Eventually, Ichiro openly supported Kumiko. Entrenchment (A Perfect Cut flavor) Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Ichiro was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Scorpion Movements The same year Terao saw strange Scorpion troop movements, as if they were to strike another Scorpion force. Terao informed Ichiro and was commanded to follow them to see if it was a threaten for the Mantis. Control the Field (Winds of Change flavor) The Scorpion raided several strongholds of the Shadowed Tower. Four Winds, p. 59 Ichiro's Son Ichiro's son, Tsuruchi Hiro, was caught and corrupted in the Rain of Blood in 1165. Ichiro retired, unable to bear the loss of his son. He passed the leadership onto Tsuruchi Nobumoto. Because of the loss of his son, the Tsuruchi family had yet to established a dynastic line of succession. Reign of Blood part 6: Treacherous Seas, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Retirement After his retirement, Ichiro took the name Shumai and took a position assisting Tanari, who had been the previous Tsuruchi Daimyo Tsuruchi. Shumai took on as many of the elder monk's duties as possible, giving Tanari more time to contemplate the Tao and interact with others of the Brotherhood. This raised Shumai's renown within the Brotherhood so that, when Shoan retired and Tanari was elevated to the head of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, Shumai continued to take care of the Temple of Kaze-no-Kami in his place.Masters of Magic, pp. 63-64 Miya Shoin was trained in archery by the Tsuruchi family, and even received personal training with the Shumai twice a week during that time. Son's death In 1170 Ichiro was told of his son's death by Tsuruchi Okame, who sought forgiveness from his former lord because he had failed to return with Hiro alive. Letters and Bios I See also * Tsuruchi Ichiro/Meta External Links * Tsuruchi Ichiro (Heaven and Earth) Ashinagabachi Ichiro Tsuruchi Ichiro Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei